Mistletoe, For What Its Worth
by theshipthatsails
Summary: Blaine notices Kurt reluctance to display even slight signs of affection, and decides to do something about it.


Kurt Hummel woke up to the sound of Micheal Buble's version of 'It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas' reverberating throughout the house. He guessed that it was Carole playing the cd, since his father didn't generally think to play Christmas music.

Not bothering to get dressed he stumbled sleepily up the stairs to the kitchen in his fluffy red and green striped sleep pants and grey long sleeved thermal shirt. Just as he hit the top step he heard another voice joining in with the cd coming from the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, the sight before Kurt left him dumbfounded in his post-sleep state. There was a radio sitting on the edge of the counter which was where the music was coming from. His father was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. At the counter, Carole was standing on one side watching as Blaine, who was dusted from socked feet to dark brown curls in flour, used a cup to cut circles out of a thick dough that had been rolled out on the counter and sang along beautifully with Michael's syrupy voice.

"Kurt, your finally awake! Its a good thing you don't have school today, I tried to wake you." Said Burt, looking up from his paper. Carole and Blaine turned to look at Kurt. Blaine's face lit up in a smile.

"Good morning babe, how'd you sleep?" Kurt smiled brightly at his boyfriend, all sleepiness evaporating from his brain. He practically bounced over to hi boyfriends side.

"I slept very well thank-you, what are you doing?" He asked, observing the round cuts of dough layed across the counter.

"I'm teaching Carole how to make buscuits. I was also going to throw some ham in a frying pan...? Will you eat it?" Kurt smiled widely at the idea that his boyfriend was teaching his step mom how to cook but shook his head.

"I won't eat the ham, but dad will, and I will apsolutly eat the buscuits!" Blaine smiled before swooping in for a goodmorning kiss. Kurt was so startled that he practically stumbled over Blaine's lips. The couple broke apart and looked around the room. Kurt was more than aware that he and Blaine had never kissed in front of his parents before; he was equally aware of the silence in the room accept for the cd still humming from the radio. Finally, Blaine was the one to break the silence.

"What, you guys kissed in front of me not fifteen minutes ago." Burt suddenly burst out laughing, and Carole soon joined in.

"I'm sorry boys, its just that I just realized you guys have never so much as held hands in front of me! It just took me a little by surprize." Said Burt.

After breakfast, Blaine brought the subject up again.

"So no pda in front of your parents huh?" he asked. The boys were sprawled across Kurts bed pouring over old Christmas cds so they could pick out a few songs for the glee club to do. Kurt shrugged, but Blaine pressed on.

"in fact, now that I think about it, no pda at school either. I mean I'm not saying-draw-attention-to-ourselves-makeout-in-every-hallway-do-it-on-the-teachers-desk but your dad's right we don't even hold hands in public, unless its somewhere we don't normally go. Are you...ashamed?" he asked.

"No! No, not ashamed exactly, and definitly not of you," he added hurriedly, "more, trying to keep the peace I guess? I remember how awkward it wa to talk about my gayness for my dad right after I came out, it was hard for him, he wasn't used to it and wasn't sure what was the norm and how he should parent me, and that's how other people feel too. They don't really know how to handle it, its not like there are alot of us in Lima, its a strange sight and I just thought that knowing that we're a couple openly might be enough wierd for them right now." Kurt watched Blaine for a reaction, hoping that he had explained it well enough for him to understand. Blaine had his head tilted back and his eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

"Don't you think that trying to actively get them used to it might be a better approach?"

The next morning was monday, and Blaine arived to pick Kurt up for school just as he was finishing his hair. His knock on the door was followed by it being pulled open.

"Hold on just a second Blaine I'm almost done." Said Kurt, leaning closer to his mirror to fix a lock of hair that was slightly out of place. Satisfied with his appearence he turned to Blaine.

Blaine had made a show of draping himself across the doorway and crossing his legs against the door frame, effectively blocking Kurt in unless he climbed over. Kurt put his hands on his hips raised an eyebrow and tapped his left foot.

"What are you doing? We are going to be late, move you big goof." Blaine smiled gently.

"Not until you give me my good morning kiss." He said. Kurt blushed slightly but seeing as there was no one around he walked right up to Blaine and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled again.

"It's a start." he said. He did not tell Kurt what that meant.

As they approached the kitchen doorway together Kurt noticed the sprig of mistletoe taped to the doorframe. He raised and eyebrow but seeing as how Blaine wasn't even looking up, he didn't say anything.

Just as he thought they had made it through the doorway, Blaine grabbed him by the strap of his bookbag and pulled hard, meeting him halfway with a much deeper kiss than before. As they broke away Kurt just managed to catch the wink Blaine sent his way.

Stepping into the kitchen Kurt noted that both Burt and Carole were there doing their morning routine but neither of them took any note of the boys, let alone what had just happened.

Kurt grabbed his lunch and they were off, but not before Blaine snuck in another peck under the kitchen doorway and actually dipped Kurt on the front porch in front of all the innocent neighbors out picking up their morning papers. Needless to say by the time they made it to the car Kurt was beet red and stumbling over everything.

"What in the hell is going on Blaine?!" He asked. "Did you put my parents up to this?" Blaine chuckled lightly as he started the car.

"I did it myself, with their permission of course." Kurt settled back into his seat grumbling about how he wasn't setting foot in his house until Blaine took down the 'kiss-death flowers'.

To Kurt's horror, the mistletoe didn't stop at his front door. Every couple that walked through the entrance to the school made a quick stop to kiss under the pretty flower. He made a dodge for the south entrence but that one was covered too. Blaine laughed lightly at his horror. Kurt whirled on him.

"You think this is funny?!" He snarled hautily. Blaine just gave him a pained look before passing him to the door and standing provocatively in the doorway, waiting. Kurt looked around quickly, no one seemed to be watching. He ran up to Blaine and pecked him at light speed before barelling past him into the south wing, opposite of where he was supposed to be for his first class.

The large clocks on every corner told him that he had two minutes to get to class. He took off running, not even bothering to tell Blaine goodbye first. Not that he had any inclination to anyway.

Kurt slouched into his seat seconds after the bell rang, out of breath and grouchy. He had been in a hurry, but not so much of one that he hadn't noticed the mistletoe hanging over every single doorway to every single classroom in the school. He knew that Blaine would try to pick him up from class for that very reason.

As soon as the bell rang he made a b-line for the door, but Blaine was somehow already waiting in the doorway for him. Kurt shot him a pleading look, but he could already tell that the other boy was not giving in. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. Not a quick one like before, but not a sloppy revealing one either, it was soft, and gentle, the perfect cotton candy melt in your mouth make your stomach flip flop kiss. When it was over, Kurt dare not look back into the silent classroom, but simply wound his hand with Blaine's and proceeded to his next class.

Blaine walked him to and from his classed for the rest of the day. As things progressed, Kurt became more at ease with openly kissing his boyfriend, even began to enjoy it. Finally the bell rang in his last class and it was time to go to glee club. Kurt waited until after everyone else had left the class, but Blaine didn't show up. He started to gather up his homework so he could walk by himself when he heard Blaine clear his throat. Kurt looked up and there he was.

Blaine was looking like some sort of greek god, draping himself against the door frame the same way he had that morning. Kurt couldn't really help the fuzzy feeling in his chest, or the butterfly's in his stomach, or the shiver that ran up his spine, he couldn't even control the smile on his face. He stood up and walked slowly towards Blaine, raking his eyes from Blaine's perfectly set curls, to his black converse. Kurt threw one leg over both of Blaine's and grabbed his shirt collar, he leaned in, hooding his eyes and just whispering over Blaine's lips. He waited, and was not dissapointed as Blaine captured his lips eagerly. This kiss was Kurt's favourite kind of kiss. Hungry, blinding, timeless, passionate, there was nothing but this kiss. When Blaine kissed Kurt like this, Kurt knew he would be content to never move again but this, his lips against Blaine's, his hands in Blaine's hair, Blaine's hands digging in just a little bit against his hips.

All too soon the clearing of a throat drove them apart. Kurt looked up to see his last period teacher, understandably, wanting to get out of his classroom and go home. Kurt, flushed, quickly stumbled over Blaine and into the hallway. Blaine was still a little dazed, and didn't move, prompting the teacher to say rather gruffly,

"You're not gettin' a kiss from me sunshine, out from under the death trap now, get on then." Blaine glanced up and imediatle jumped out of the way upon realizing that he was still under the mistletoe. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at him.

As they walked to Glee club Kurt asked why Blaine had been late, but Blaine just waved it away. Kurt was not about to shrug it off though, if it wasn't a big deal, then Blaine shouldn't have had a problem telling him, right?

The Glee Club was sitting around chatting for a good fifteen minutes before Mr. Shoe finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late gang, I had a student stay late for some help. Err, I think...Blaine? You had something you wanted to share today right? Why don't you start us off today." Kurt's eyebrows shot up, they usually shared when they were intending to perform for the club.

"Pay attention, I think you've almost got it." Whispered Blaine before he took the floor. When Blaine performed, it was always a pleasure to watch, his voice was a perfect golden tenor and his stage presence was confident on a bad day, and on a good day it was like a front row seat at a concert no matter where you sat. All that aside, when Blaine sang to you, instead of for you, it was like an epiphany. There was no other sound but his voice, and every time he looked at you an electric shock went through your body. You were frozen to your seat until he saw fit to release you.

The song that Blaine chose to sing to Kurt today, was 'I Want To See You Be Brave' by Sara Bareilles. Kurt let the lyrics wash over him as Blaine danced dramatically around the room until he got to the chorus. He stopped in the center of the room, locking his gaze on Kurt.

 _Say what you want to say_

 _and let the words fall out_

 _honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _with what you wanna say_

 _and let the words fall out_

 _honestly I wanna see you be brave_

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes. He couldn't hide them and he didn't want to. He knew in this moment that he would never hide himself for the sake of others again, as long as he had Blaine by his side, he would be just fine.


End file.
